


【最王】夏日夜

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.没有前因后果的小车。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	【最王】夏日夜

“好热……”  
全球温度升高，天气异常，导致的最直接的结果就是连续数日的高温，哪里都像着火了一样。  
王马连鞋子都没有脱整个人瘫软在最原的床上干嚎着，可不能改变他快成融化了的史莱姆的事实。  
入间两天前炸了整个才囚学院的电力系统，黑白熊火冒三丈地一边拍桌子一边说要惩罚所有人。当然没有人把一个布偶的话放在心上，直到他们发现空调停了。  
抗议无效，他们只能在火炉中度过惩罚的三天。  
“最原酱你是怎么做到的！这么热还穿着黑色的立领校服！”  
坐在桌边的最原从书本中探出头来，皱眉道：“明明你也围着围巾……”  
“我围巾下面可是无领的衣服，通气凉快，不像某位侦探那样，在这种时候还要装模作样的扣紧最上面两颗扣子~”  
想到跟他争论这种毫无营养的问题只会没完没了，最原叹了一口气随口说道：“热的话，你干嘛不从我的床上下来。”  
“恩？是要我过去吗？”  
看到他眯成月牙状的眼睛，最原知道自己大概要倒霉了。  
※  
“王马君？你干什么？”  
王马无视最原的疑问，轻柔地握住柱身，将自己的唇凑了上去，轻吻了一下顶端便有乳白色的液体渐渐出现。  
他向上瞟了一眼最原，那人满脸通红一脸难以置信的表情看着自己，更加挑起了他的恶作剧心理。  
他伸出柔软的舌尖，小小的肉舌细细地舔过柱状体的表面，由下至上细致的照顾到每一寸表面。  
然而他并没有再继续下去，嘴唇缓缓地远离，退到顶端，若有若无地触碰表面，仿佛蝴蝶扇翼。  
“王马君，在不快点，就要……”  
没等最原说完话，王马便噗嗤一声笑了出来，他凑近最原的侧脸轻声说道：“怎么了？好戏才刚开始呢，这样就着急了？”  
“不……”  
王马微笑着将脸旁的鬓发夹到耳后，微启双唇将顶端整个含入口中。  
这次他的舌头直接缠绕了上去，直接用整个口腔感受它的温度。也许是有点痛苦，他紧锁眉头，脸上一片绯红，口水也从嘴角流下顾不上擦拭。  
柱身在他的口中进进出出，剧烈的动作使他的几缕发丝从耳后掉落，散落在侧脸，带来凌乱的美感。  
“王马君……”  
强烈是视觉冲击让最原说话都有些疙瘩，他想让王马停止这个行为，可对方怎会就此停止。  
王马愈发卖力地舔舐柱身，甚至吮吸起来，发出啧啧水声，刺激着最原的耳朵。。  
“啊！”  
随着最原的惊呼，乳白色的液体从王马的嘴角溢出，沿着颈部曲线一路向下，隐入黑白色的围巾之内，而有一些液体则一路向下流到了他的手上。  
“啊啊~好浪费啊~”  
说着他便沿着柱身一路舔到了手上，细致地舔过手指，将所有乳白色的液体一并吞入腹中。  
“王马君……这样很脏……”  
最原满脸通红地看着眼前这人的动作，他想就这么捂起脸来，然而被王马阻止了。  
“呐，最原酱……”他凑到最原的耳边，贴着他的耳朵轻声说道：“你○起了哦。”  
“唔……”  
王马口中微凉的气体洒在他的耳朵上，带来了香甜的奶香气。  
“为什么你这人，只是吃棒冰而已！”  
“是啊，只是吃冰棍而已，但是最原酱你可是真的○起咯~”  
王马愉快地看着眼前的人的反应，伸出手环抱住他的脖颈将他拉向自己。  
“尼嘻嘻，来做点更有趣的事吧~”  
今夜将是更为炎热的夏日夜。  



End file.
